Happen Ending
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [LuMin/XiuHan] "Maybe 'happy ever afters' ain't for us." / Hunshine Delight is sending virtual hugs to you.


**HAPPEN ENDING**

 _standard disclaimer applied_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Minseok rindu.

Minseok juga lelah menunggu karena kerinduannya.

Minseok lelah.

Sangatlah lelah.

Menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak peduli tentang segala masalah yang ditimbulkannya benar-benar melelahkan Minseok.

Secara batin dan fisik.

Bahkan, Minseok ragu jika seseorang yang ditunggunya itu peduli padannya.

Orang itu bajingan.

Orang itu pergi begitu saja dengan mudahnya seperti bajingan pengecut.

Meninggalkan Minseok seorang diri dibelakang.

Berbagai pertanyaan mampir didalam kepala cantik Minseok.

Ingin bertanya.

Hanya saja, apakah ia berhak?

Teknologi sudah semakin canggih dan maju.

Setiap orang bisa menghubungi setiap orang dimanapun tempatnya dengan jarak sejauh apapun dan kapanpun.

Tapi orang itu mengirimkan kabar pun tidak.

Tidak pernahkah orang itu berpikir untuk sekedar menelpon?

Apakah sesibuk itu hingga tak bisa menelpon atau sekedar mengangkat telpon?

Atau karena ada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan pada _handphone_ nya.

Hanya menuliskan kabarnya pada selembar kertas dalam bentuk surat lalu mengirimkannya saja akan Minseok terima dengan senang hati.

Disini yang memerlukan penjelasan adalah Minseok.

Tapi, lagi-lagi tapi, kenapa harus Minseok juga yang mencari-cari penjelasan itu?

Satu tahun.

Minseok mulai bertanya-tanya.

Pentingkah dirinya bagi orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok tetap menunggu dan merindukannya.

Dua tahun.

Bagaimana kabarnya?

Apakah orang itu baik-baik saja?

Minseok rindu sekali.

Tiga tahun.

Mungkin orang itu telah lupa padanya.

Tidak apa-apa.

Bertahan, Minseok akan bertahan untuk menunggunya.

Empat tahun.

Orang itu terlihat bahagia dan sangat senang disana serta tidak terlihat terlalu sibuk.

Lalu kenapa tidak pernah mengirimkan sebuah kabar, Lu Han?

Minseok menangis, tapi tetap rindu dan menunggunya.

Lima tahun.

Sudah tahun kelima.

Minseok lelah.

Lu Han telah kembali ke Korea.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hi_."

Minseok ingin memaki tapi tak kuasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Minseok ingin sekali menyiram secangkir kopinya ke wajah orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu terlihat baㅡ"

"Apakah aku sungguh terlihat baik-baik saja dimatamu?" Minseok menyela perkataan lawan bicaranya dengan dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han menatapnya lembut, lalu tersenyum lembut.

Tatapan mata Minseok sama sekali tidak menghangat sedikit pun, _bisa-bisanya bajingan ini tersenyum dihadapanku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku merindukanmu."

 _Aku juga, tapi apakah kamu peduli?_ Minseok memutar bola matanya, memilih menatap keluar jendela _coffee shop_ yang mereka kunjungi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu kehilangan berat badanmu?"

 _Oh, sekarang kamu peduli?_ "Ya. Karena pekerjaanku."

"Pesanlah makanan, aku tidak ingin kamu sakit."

"Tidak perlu. Kamu bisa segera mengatakan apa yang kamu ingin katakan sekarang," jelas Minseok dan meminum kopinya dengan tenang, berusaha menyembunyikan keraguan pada hatinya.

Laki-laki dihadapannya ini harus memberikannya penjelasan.

Penjelasan yang panjang dan jelas untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang selama ini bersarang di kepala Minseok.

Kali ini Minseok harus mendapatkan semua jawaban itu.

Minseok tidak boleh terlihat tak berdaya seperti saat ia menunggu laki-laki dihadapannya ini kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minseok- _ah_."

.

.

.

.

.

Curang.

Jahat.

Bajingan.

Bagaimana bisa dia menghancurkan pertahan Minseok dengan satu kalimat singkat itu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Cukup."

Lu Han memberikan tatapan bertanya dan heran.

"Cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi." Air mata mulai jatuh dan membasahi pipi Minseok.

"Minseok- _ah_...,"

"Jangan panggil namaku." Minseok berusaha keras untuk mendongak dan menatap lurus ke sepasang mata indah dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Lu Han berdiri duduknya, hendak menghampiri Minseok dan menghapus air mata laki-laki manis itu.

"Kita sudah selesai." Perkataan Minseok berhasil membuat Lu Han mengurungkan niatnya karena telah membuatnya terpukul.

"Apa maksudmu, Minseok- _ah_?" tanya Lu Han hati-hati.

"Kita sudah selesai, kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Ini semua telah berakhir sejak kamu memutuskan untuk pergi." Minseok menatap Lu Han tajamㅡditengah kedua matanya yang berlinangan air mata.

"Apakah kamu marah?"

Minseok tersenyum miring, apakah ia pantas untuk marah?

Ya.

Tapi, Minseok sama sekali tidak marah.

Dia kecewa.

" _I think maybe 'happy ever afters' ain't for us_ ," kata Minseok mutlak, terlihat jelas keseriusan diwajahnya.

" _No_ , Minseok. _No, you can't think like that_." Lu Han memohon, dia tidak bisa mempercayai ini semua.

" _Yes, I can_."

" _Don't. Please don't says that_."

Minseok diam, memberikan tatapan kosong pada Lu Han.

"Jangan disaat aku telah kembali setelah sekian lama."

Tatapan mata Minseok mulai melembut.

Lu Han menghela napas lega, berpikir ia telah berhasil merubah pikiran Minseok.

" _So what?_ " Dua kata singkat dan ekspresi dingin Minseok yang tiba-tiba itu langsung mematahkan harapan Lu Han.

"Minseok..."

" _You're the one who left me first, so why I can't leave you when I already tired for waiting you back?_ " Minseok memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyuman miring yang terlihat menyedihkan hingga membuat Lu Han bisa merasakan hatinya terluka.

Tapi yang benar-benar terluka disini adalah Kim Minseok, bukan Lu Han.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?"

Minseok ingin sekali tertawa mendengarnya, jadi dirinya lah yang jahat disini? Lelucon macam apa itu? Lu Han memang sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki jiwa humor yang sesuai.

"Lalu kenapa kamu pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun? Bahkan kamu masih tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku setelah kita bertemu."

Lu Han terdiam, bingung ingin menjawab apa karena ia telah dipojokkan saat ini.

"Aㅡ"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun sekarang, kita sudah berakhir. Cukup, sudah cukup kamu membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang selama ini menantikanmu untuk kembali. Aku lelah, empat tahun aku sudah menunggumu dan aku lelah, Lu Han. Satu lagi, bukan aku yang jahat disini, tapi kamu." Minseok berdiri dari kursinya, mengeluarkan dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja untuk membayar kopinya sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu. "Permisi."

Meninggalkan Lu Han yang bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata meski hanya untuk sekedar menghentikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jika kita bertemu lagi, biarkan aku menyiram wajahmu sekali."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **끝! (END)**

 **[5 April 2017, 02.50PM]**

* * *

 ** _Hunshine Delight's Note_ ( _read_ : curhatan) : **Sebuah cerita lama yang juga tersimpan cukup lama di handphone ku, sebenarnya ingin upload sebuah cerita yang lebih bermutu dari ini. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku sedang dalam kondisi yang disebut dengan Writer Block... _huft_ ㅠㅠ. Kalian mungkin juga tahu apa alasan aku meng- _upload_ sebuah fanfic. Benar, ini semua karena LU HAEN! Jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah menduga ini bakal terjadi mengingat aku (mungkin) bukan shipper labil kekanak-kanakan meski masih sering delusi kesiangan ㅠㅠ Yang bikin aku kesal itu, kenapa menurutku setiap tindakan Lu Han selalu membuat Minseok jadi menyedihkan rasa _hurt/comfort_ gitu, liat aja pas Lu han keluar dari EXO, Minseokie kita jadi kelihatan kesepian gitu rasa galau-galau (tegur aku jika aku delusi). Makanya, jujur aku lebih berharap kenapa bukan Minseok aja yang punya _girlfriend_?! KENAPA HARUS LU HAEEENNN?! _WAEYOOO_?! Ah, ada banyak banget yang ingin aku curhatkan ke kalian tentang ini tapi aku keburu lupa dan bingung mau mulai darimana.

Intinya, terima kasih buat semua LuMin/XiuHan Shipper yang sampai saat ini masih setia.

Kalian semua adalah shipper paling dewasa serta sabar yang kutahu dan kuharap kita bisa tetap menjadi LuMin/XiuHan Shipper meski sekarang mereka dimata orang-orang benar-benar jadi sekedar **_Real Love Friendship_** (nyuri kata-kata punya salah satu XiuHan Shipper yang aku hormati di Twitter) aja gara-gara si Lu Haen punya _girlfriend_ , tapi kembali pada prinsip delusi saya (?) : 'Tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam hati Lu Han dan Kim Minseok, siapa tahu ternyata hati mereka saling melengkapi tetapi dunia menentang mereka bersama'ㅡmendadak ingat _short film_ Heartbeat ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ.

Btw, ayo ungkapkan emosi campur-aduk yang mungkin ada dihati kalian saat ini karena berita galau/menyakitkan hati yang muncul tad siang. Karena memendam emosi itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan :)

 _ **Thanks for reading**_  
 _ **I always love LuMin/XiuHan and you!**_

 _ **xoxo,  
hunshine delight**_


End file.
